Lee Family Series : Kyu
by cyewook
Summary: fict pertamaku.. tentang keluarga Lee.. RnR, all..


**Tittle : Lee family series (KyuMin)**

**Ratings : T**

**Disclaimer : saya menentang adanya couple SiMin disini, yang harus dan wajib ada itu KyuMin, *dibakar SiMin fans**

**Warning : no yaoi, biasa aja, sedikit mesum,**

**Summary : ngghh, ah.. saya ndak bisa bikin summary, RnR please...! don't like don't read**

**kapasitas saya masih standar jongkok, jadi maaf kaau rada rada ndak nyambung..  
**

**Note : difanfic series ini, Sungmin sama Wookie jadi yeojya, awas sampai ada yang negative thinking sama fanfic series ini. Oh ya.. saya minta maaf telah mengcopas fanfic yang temanya sama, sebenernya ffnya ini hubungan saudaranya sedarah semua. Mianhe untuk eonni Taena_Thena.. u,u**

**Lee Young Woon as appa**

**Lee Jung Su as umma**

**Lee Donghae as first son**

**Lee Sungmin as first daughter**

**Lee Ryeowook as second daughter**

**Lee Siwon as second son**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Main leads :**

**Han Kyuhyun**

**Han Yesung**

**

* * *

**

OoooooooO

Sinar matahari masuk ke celah celah jendela kamarku, aku memalingkan wajah menghadap arah berlawanan dari sinar matahari.

Aishhh~

Malasnya aku pergi ke sekolah.

Serasa berada dineraka..

Bertemu dengan namja evil yang bernama.

Han Kyuhyun

Namja yang sangat dikenal dengan nafsu evil dan senyum setan bodohnya itu.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan wajahnya.

(author : ntar lagi tertarik, koq)

*author dilempar ke laut karna tiba tiba muncul

Aku menyibak selimut lalu beranjak bangun, mengambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

Air segar mengucur deras dari kepalaku lalu membasahi rambut panjangku.

Ugh, rasanya malas mandi..

OoooooooooO

Umma meletakkan segelas susu putih dihadapanku, lalu meletakan 3 gelas susu putih kehadapan 3 saudaraku,

"eonni," bisik Ryeowook atau Wookie sambil menarik seragamku, aku mendekatkan wajah padanya, "nae? Ada apa, cantik?" tanyaku pada adik perempuanku yang super duper pemalu itu.

Tuh kan baru aja keganggu dikit, wajahnya udah berubah jadi merah,

"eonni tau namja yang namanya Yesung gak?" bisiknya malu malu, aku menahan tawa,

"nee, aku kenal, dia sahabatku.." bisa kulihat wajahnya Wookie yang malu malu berubah jadi masam,

Aku meneguk susu lalu menatapnya, "ada apa Wookie? Kau suka, ckckckc!" aku mengacak rambutnya,

Gigit bibir. -'

Aku segera beranjak berdiri diikuti Donghae oppa yang sudah nyongsor duluan ngecup pipi umma, "Minnie berangkat dulu umma!" pamitku lalu mengecup pipinya, umma mengangguk, Donghae oppa menarikku,

Ia segera menaiki sepeda gunungnya lalu menggoncengku yang sedang berdiri memegangi pundaknya,

"jangan ngebut ya, oppa!" pesanku sambil menyisir rambut dengan tangan saat Donghae oppa sedang mengambil ancang ancang,

Ia mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, menuruni lereng gunung sambil ngebut, aku mencengkram pundaknya kuat,

"ya tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku sebelum aku sampai ke sekolah"

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Aku memaki maki Donghae oppa disepanjang lorong kelas, ia menutup telinganya sambil berusaha berlari,

"Dongae Oppaaaaa!" pekikku ketika ia berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ia menaiki tangga kelas 3.

Kriek

Aku melihat Yesung melambai padaku, aku membalasnya senang, "hei, Yesung!" aku duduk disebelahnya, "kau punya penggemar.."

Yesung mengacak rambutku gemas, aku berusaha merapikan rambutku, "adikku menyukaimu.."

"padahalkan kamu orang yang paling mesum.." elakku sambil mencubit pipinya, ia terkekeh geli,

"siapa? Oh, yeojya pemalu itu?" tanyanya, "namanya Wookie kan?"

Aku mengangguk, terlihat rona merah dipipinya, "wuah~ kau juga suka dia?"

Yesung mengacak rambutku, "ssst, diam aja!" aku mengangguk sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolku sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

Braaakkk

Aku menoleh, Han Kyuhyun datang lalu meletakan tasnya dengan kasar, ia duduk dikursinya,

"dia kembaranmu kan?" tanyaku pada Yesung, yang ditanya mengangguk, "kau tidak bersamanya sewaktu berangkat sekolah?" tanyaku lagi, Yesung menggeleng,

"aku berangkat bersama noona Hyukjae," ucapnya lalu memainkan pensil, aku tertawa,

"kudengar kakakmu sedang pedekate dengan noonaku.." jawab Yesung, aku menahan tawa, "aku juga tidak tau, masalah Donghae oppa itu hanya dia yang tau.."

Yesung tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku, aku merengut manja.

Aku tidak tau bahwa sepasang mata menatap marah kepada kami.

Donghae oppa menghampiri aku dan Yesung yang sedang makan dikantin sekolah, "hai Sungmin!" wajahnya terlihat sumringah,

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "coba kutebak, kau sedang dalam proses 'penembakan' eonni Hyukjae, yakan?" tebakku, Donghae oppa mengangguk pelan lalu meminum sodaku, "akh, dia belum menjawab iya atau tidak,.. doakan aku ya, saeng.." ucapnya sembari mengacak rambutku lalu pergi,

Aku merapikan pita yang merosot sambil dibantu Yesung, "tuh kan, perkiraanku benar.." ucapnya, aku melanjutkan makanku,

"yaya, kau memang namja yang jenius.." pujiku sambil tertawa, ia memandangku sambil tersenyum senang.

OooooooooO

Kudengar suara tawa setan dari Kyuhyun, ia memegang perutnya sambil menunjuk kearahku,

Ugh

Ini

Adalah

Hal

Yang

Paling

Ku

Benci

Dari

Han Kyuhyun.

Ia

Telah

Membuatku

MALU, M-A-L-U.

Seragamku basah dan bau, rambutku lengket dengan seember tepung dan 3 ceplokan telur diatasnya,

Bagus..

Ini ulah siapa..

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Han Kyuhyun

Namja eviil yang selalu berbuat seenaknya..

Beberapa yeojya teman sekelasku membantu membersihkan seragamku,

Yesung terlihat seperti menasihati evil itu.

Kalau perlu, musnahkan aja Han Kyuhyun itu, aku terlanjur sebel padanya.

Akhirnya aku pulang dengan Donghae oppa yang sedari tadi marah marah ndak jelas karna aku datang disaat oppa dan eonni Hyukjae sedang hem- berpelukan.

Aku diam sambil menunduk, aku tidak tau bahwa ia akan semarah ini.

OooooooO

"koq bisa kamu sekotor ini, Minnie!" umma segera mengganti bajuku di kamarnya, aku mendengus,

"umma tau namja bernama Han Kyuhyun?" tanyaku lalu membuka seragam putih, terlihat tanktop pink melekat dibadanku,

Umma membuka rok sekolahku, "itu anaknya jeng Han Heechul,"

Aku memiringkan alis dengan kemiringan 30 derajat, "apah.. jeng? Seakrab apa umma dengan ummanya namja setan itu" batinku, umma membuka legging hitamku tapi aku menepisnya,

"yaa, umma, biar aku saja yang membukanya.." aku buru buru menuju kamar mandi sebelum umma mengeluarkan jurus mesumnya.

"umma, handuk pinkku,.. Tolong ambilkan.." pintaku, karna tidak ada jawaban, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit,

10 menit kemudian, kudengar langkah menuju kamar mandi,

"yaaa, Minnie telanjang!" pekik Donghae oppa sambil melemparkan handuk kearah pintu yang sengaja kubuka,

Aku buru buru menutup pintu kembali sambil mengatur nafas,

Diluar kudengar Donghae oppa masih memekik kaget sekaligus hem, setan kali ye,

Mungkin menurutnya baru pertama kali melihatku lagi mandi kayak gini..

Argggghhhh, Mesum!

OoooooooO

"hai, Minnie!" Dongae oppa menyenggol bahuku, aku menatapnya masam,

"apaan?" tanyaku tidak perduli, aku asik dengan buku buku pelajaran ditanganku,

Ia tertawa menggoda, pipiku merona merah, "ah, baru sekali melihat kau sedang mandi.." ia menyentil hidungku, "itupun baru kulihat sebelah kakimu, bukan badanmu.."

Aku membanting buku ekonomi yang tebal, "oppa, kau itu sama aja dengan Kyuhyun!" seruku marah lalu duduk lagi,

Donghae oppa tertawa lalu meminta maaf padaku, "mianhe adikku cantik, oppa janji deh gak bakal membahas itu lagi.."

Aku tersenyum evil, "boleh, asal besok kau harus mentraktir 10 cone eskrim strawberry di kedai eskrim termahal dan terenak besok.."

Donghae oppa hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia mengusap rambutku.

OooooooO

Kyuhyun mencegatku, ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku, "hai,!" sapanya, aku melengos pergi tanpa memperdulikannya, tapi tanganku berhasil ditahannya,

"eits, yeojya seksi koq marah sih dikayak gituin.. Gak suka? Padahal, yeojya yeojya cantik dan seksi disini, tinggal diselai dikit dagunya udah klepek klepek.."

Aku mencoba menahan emosi, lalu membalikkan badan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum evilnya,

Aku tidak tertarik.

"aku bukan yeojya murahan, seperti dia dia dan dia.." bantahku sambil menunjuk 3 yeojya yang sedang mengerlingkan mata pada namja busuk itu.

Ia tertawa, tertawa setan, "hei, aku mencegatmu untuk minta maaf.."

Alisku miring semiring jalanan curam, "minta maaf soal apa? Soal kemarin lusa, soal kau yang mengerjaiku dengan ceplokan telur busukmu itu.."

"mianhe, Minnie!"

Deg

Sejak kapan dia tau panggilanku Minnie

Suatu kesalahan berada diotaknya,

Yesung tidak mungkin memberitahunya, dia saja tidak tau nama panggilanku Minnie,

"jeongmal mianhe, Minnie-ah!" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahuku,

Aku tersenyum tipis, "hehehe.." aku menyengir lalu pergi masuk kelas

Ia melongo.

Aku tersenyum kecil, Yesung melambaikan tangannya ke hadapan wajahku.

"melamun terus daritadi.. Mikirin siapa? Kyuhyun?"

Aku bersemu merah, "eh, apa kabarnya si Wookie kecil itu?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan,

Wookie tinggal disekolah asrama putra putri, aku khawatir ia telah diembat oleh namja namja yang berada di sekolah asramanya itu, teramat juga Yesung terlanjur suka padanya, aku curiga ia telah memacari salah satu namja yang berada di asramanya, hem -_-

"yaa, gimana kabar si Wookie**KU**?" tanyanya sembari menekan kata kata 'KU'

Aku tertawa, "dia baik koq, kenapa kau tidak menelponnya.."

Yesung merengut, "heh, aku bukan siapa siapanya, tidak berhak bagiku untuk meneleponnya, terlebihi keluargamu teramat sayang padanya.."

Aku menahan tawa, "kau namja yang polos, sama saja kau dengannya, sama sama polos" ejekku sambil memukul kepalanya,

Ia tertawa, "oh ya? hemm, Sungmin.."

"nae?"

"kau suka Kyuhyun?"

Deg, pipiku merona merah

Dikatakan suka tidak juga, dibilang gak suka koq rasanya aneh gitu

"hayoo~"

"diamlah aku sedang berpikir"

"berpikir apa, katakan saja kau suka dia.."

Aku diam lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menjahili namja dikelas kami,

"iya"

"heh, iya apa maksudmu.."

"aku suka dia.." yah, walaupun masih dikit,

Yesung tertawa,

"apa yang lucu?" tanyaku

"tidak apa apa.."

Aku ditarik seseorang

Ia membawaku kesebuah tempat, atap.

"eh, k-k-au?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menyuruhku duduk dibangku diatap itu,

"apa maksudmu mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sambil menunduk,

Ia tertawa

Tertawa setan,

"hanya menginginkan kebebasan.. berdua denganmu, itu saja!" tatapan menghadap kedepan,

Deg deg deg

Hay readers, wajahku manis ndak untuk bertatapan dengannya..

(readers : sangat manis)

Haha, thank you."engg, Minnie.."

Aku mendongak,

"nae?"

Ia tersenyum evil lalu merangkulku, koq rasanya hangat ya

"saranghae.."

"eehh?" pipiku bersemu merah, pink kali ya

"saranghae Lee Sungmin.."

Ia memelukku

"hah? Saranghae apaan?" tanyaku,

Ia mencubit pipi tembemku

"aku mencintaimu, maukah menjadi hem.." ia terlihat malu malu

(author : readers sekalian, ternyata Han Kyuhyun, sang evil kita bisa malu dihadapan yeojya seperti Sungmin, ya iyalah, Sungmin kan udah cantik, imut, ugh.. ngegemesin pokoknya)

*author dilarikan kerumah sakit akibat hantaman benda tajam yang dilempar readers karna tiba tiba muncul sambil menyeloteh

Aku tertawa, menjadi pacarnya Kyuhyun, evil yang digilai para yeojya murahan itu..

"koq ketawa? Gak lucu, Minnie-ah"

Aku tersenyum,

(author : wuah Sungmin senyum! Kkkkyyyaaaa!)

*author dikubur idup idup

"terserahmu saja, Kyu!"

"apaan? Ndak denger?"

"kutolak ni yahhh!"

"ehh jangan Minnie!"

Ia mengecup pipiku lama, aku tersenyum evil

"hehehe, iya iya, Hyunniee.." aku memeluknya.

CUP

"Kyyuuuuu~~~!" jeritku ketika ia berhasil mengecup *zona wajah dibawah hidung, apaan tuh?* bibir bibir -_-'

Ia terkekeh geli lalu mencubit pipiku,

"hahaha, akhirnya evil Kyu dapat mencium yeojya bahenol seperti Minnie, yay!" serunya senang.

Malu.

Ia memelukku lalu mengelus pelan punggungku,

"Heh.. Han Kyuhyun! kau ingin mencopot tali bra ku ya!" jeritku marah, ia hanya menyunggingkan evil smirknya

Dasar Mesum!

*author nyiapin piso*

* * *

TBC

Mianhe kalau endingnya gantung untuk pertama kalinya, *jedot jedot kepala*

Mianhe juga kalau fanfic agak agak gaje gitu, maklum ajalah.. kan saya masih SMP.. tdk tau apa apa soal ff yaoi.. *yay, bukan yaoi ni ff*

Mian sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe

Please reviews!

Hidup para reviewers!

Note* : review dengan sifat membangun, oke!


End file.
